Weaponized
"Weaponized" is the seventh episode of Season Four of Teen Wolf. It was written by Alyssa Clark and directed by Tim Andrew. It is the fifty-fifth episode of the series overall, and premiered on August 4, 2014. Synopsis A frantic call to the CDC has everyone paranoid, especially since it was designed to target werewolves. Scott, Malia and Kira lock themselves in the Hale vault, unaware of their salvation within their grasp. Recap Cast Starring *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate *Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura Guest Staring *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Orny Adams as Coach Bobby Finstock *Seth Gilliam as Dr. Alan Deaton *Meagan Tandy as Braeden *Matthew Del Negro as Rafael McCall *Susan Walters as Natalie Martin *Lily Mariye as Satomi Ito *Tom T. Choi as Ken Yukimura *Nicole Pulliam as Dr. Wentz *Claire Bryétt Andrew as Sydney Co-Staring *Ryan Christiansen as Reed Schall *James Urbaniak as Simon/The Chemist Trivia *Kira is affected differently by the virus as she is affected neurological where as Scott and Malia lose control of their powers such as their claws and teeth. Quotes :Malia: Kira, do you ever get the feeling that Scott and Stiles aren't telling you everything? :Kira: What do you mean? :Malia: Like they hide stuff. :Malia: I think if they did, they probably have a pretty good reason. :Malia: Do you know what they're hiding in the bag under Scott's bed? :Kira: What? No, I've never been under Scott's bed. Or in it. Just on it... Wearing clothes. ---- :Kira: Where's Lydia? :Stiles: She took it her freshman year. :Malia: Does that mean I could have taken it some other time? :Scott: Malia, you studied harder for this than any of us. :Malia: Doesn't mean I'm gonna do good. :Stiles: Well. :Malia: Well what? :Stiles: ...It's do well, not good. :Malia: Oh, God! ---- :Malia: How much am I worth? :Scott: $4 million. :Stiles: Are you okay? :Malia: Yeah. Scott's worth 25, Kira's 6; they'll take you guys out way before me. :Stiles: It's progress, it's progress. ---- :Ken Yukimura: Obviously the virus is affecting the two of you in a way it won't hit any human being. :Stiles: You guys have to stay out of sight. We have to quarantine you... from the quarantine. ---- :Dr. Wentz: The details provided have concerned us and your local health authorities enough to order a quarantine. We're going to need your help ensuring that no one gets in or out of the school. :Sheriff: My son is in there. :Dr. Wentz: Is this gonna be a conflict for you? :Sheriff: Conflict? No. Stressful? Yeah. ---- :Rafael: Any verdict on what we're dealing with yet? My son's in there. :Dr. Wentz: Your son and his son. Great. You can debrief each other. ---- :Dr. Deaton: It's a variant of canine distemper. A few years ago, an outbreak in Yellowstone killed 40% of the wolf population. :Melissa: What's it going to do to *our* wolf population? ---- :Satomi: I may have learned to control my anger, but I still know when to use it. ---- :Lydia: All right, Meredith. I'm not sure how to do this. I'm not a psychic. And apparently I'm not much of a banshee either. But I'm trying to help my friends. I don't know if you can hear me. Or, uh, what I'm supposed to ask you. But if I have this thing, it's got to work some of the time. It's gotta help someone. Maybe what I really wanted to say was... I'm sorry. I wish I could have helped you. I'm sorry. ---- :Stiles: Bet they're thinking smallpox. :The Chemist: Not likely. Smallpox was eradicated worldwide in 1979. We've only managed to completely eradicate two viruses in history. The other was rinderpest. It killed cows. :Stiles: So we should be comforted by that, right? :The Chemist: Unless it's something worse. Soundtrack *Somebody New - Joywave *Breathe - of Verona *Weigh True Words - I Break Horses Category:Season Four Episodes